Dreaming of Summer
by Lemony Apple
Summary: In Christmas of 7th year, Ginny tries to convince Harry to let her help defeat the most evil man that ever lived. ONE SHOT! PLEASE RR Not terrible, I swear. POSTHBP


"Dreaming of Summer"

By Lemony Apple

This is dedicated to my Little Sister, **Melissa**!

Cause she rocks my friggin _socks_, man.

And an also BIG THANKS to my **Juanita**- What would I do without you and Jeremy and the Mini- crew? Uh, nowhere. That's where.

* * *

When you are born in August you are stuck in a sort of half year. You can't really say that you are born in summer, because you are not. And you can't say that you were born in the winter. Because you're not. You're in fall. The 'tween years of the seasons.

Fall, to me, did not have the splendor of winter, or the fun of summer. It didn't even have a good holiday- if you don't count Halloween, that is.

But I digress.

I was thinking of that while I was looking out of the window of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Christmas in 12 Grimmauld Place was normally full of cheer and happiness. But it was the first Christmas celebrated at Grimmauld Place without Sirius.

Harry plopped down next to me, holding two mugs full of Hot Chocolate. "Here," He pushed it at me, almost forcing me to drink it.

We sat in an almost uncomfortable silence for about five minutes. I sat fingering the handle of my mug, and looking down at it like it was very interesting, instead of just a white mug.

Um, I couldn't think of anything to talk about! I scanned my mind frantically. But Harry broke the silence for me.

"Ginny, Hermione said you want to come with me." I heard annoyance in his voice… and, did I dare to dream, worry?

"Yeah, I do." I said, and took a sip of hot chocolate. I looked out the window. Did we HAVE to talk about this?

"You can't come, Ginny." He said, definitely annoyed now. His hand gripped the mug in an almost painful grip, I'm sure. "Not even Ron and Hermione are coming. You _can't _come. What if you get hurt?"

"Then I suppose it was my fault for being careless," I said, calmly. I let my eyes wander and they focused on Ron and Hermione, who were snuggling in the corner. I felt a jab of jealousy, and I looked away quickly.

"Harry, I'm coming and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, like he was getting rather desperate.

"Gin-,"

"Why can't we be like them?" I said, pointing at Remus and Tonks. They were hand in hand, happily talking to Hermione and Ron. "_They_ love each other. _They_ aren't worried."

"Don't change the subject," Harry said. "This is about you coming to fight Voldemort."

"I want to fight," I said, growing annoyed. "Harry, I can protect myself. And I want to be with you." And with that, I cupped his face in one of my hands. He sighed, and leaned his head into my hand.

He seemed comforted.

"I'm stronger than you think," I reminded him. "Remember my first year?" Harry didn't respond, but I knew he remembered. "I was possessed… and who else can cast a Bat Bogey hex on Malfoy like I can? I'm coming. I'm coming with you. How can you defeat Voldemort friendless and alone?"

He shook his head. "What if-,"

"Harry, you can't be alone. I'm coming with you." I repeated. "There are no 'what ifs'. Anyway," I said, smiling at him. "There is more safety in numbers, isn't there?"

He didn't say anything, just looked at the table, in sadness. And I took this for accent.

"What if you get hurt?" He said, still rather annoyed. "What would I do if you got hurt and it was all my fault?"

"I'll be careful. We'll all be careful. Maybe we can find some more Felix Felicis, huh?"

And Harry smiled. And I smiled.

"I want to be by your side." I said. It was cliché, I know. But it was true. I swooped down and kissed him on the cheek… and then went off to talk to Hermione about battle tactics.

This will be a long winter. But I will dream of summer until the winter ends. Even the darkest nights break and evil will be defeated. And that is our mission.

That is _Harry's_ mission. And I want to be by him at all times. And I will support him until the end of time.

And that is all I can do.

The End


End file.
